


Comment attraper un Attrapeur!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Quidditch, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les jumeaux Weasley sont bien décidé à ne pas laisser Malefoy en faire à sa tête de cochon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment attraper un Attrapeur!

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Thallos @ LJ

Le jeune Malefoy était devenu bien plus violent cette année. Il ne renonçait à aucune bassesse pour assouvir ses désirs de victoire au Quidditch. Il était particulièrement insupportable lors des matchs contre les Gryffondor, c’est pourquoi il avait été décidé qu’il serait surveillé de près, de très près. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient immédiatement accepté de se consacrer à cette tâche. Quelle aubaine de pouvoir se charger personnellement de ce cas particulier qu’était le frêle Malefoy. Alors qu’il avait sorti les crocs durant cette dernière rencontre, qu’il se déchaînait contre Harry Potter afin de l’empêcher de se saisir du Vif d’Or, les jumeaux lui avaient tout simplement coupé les ailes. Ils l’avaient coincé entre leurs balais et, alors qu’il se débattait comme un diable, ils avaient tous trois chuté sous les stands où la foule était déchaînée. Bien sûr, ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce que le jeune Malefoy se laisse faire, bien docilement, mais ils ne s’attendaient très certainement pas qu’après une puissante crise d’hystérie d’abondantes larmes lui coulent le long des joues. Il ne pouvait accepter les clameurs des Gryffondor, il ne pouvait tolérer la défaite des Serpentard. Encadrant toujours le petit blond de toute leur hauteur, plaqué comme il l’était contre les tribunes de bois vieilli, les jeunes Weasley resserrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte sur le blondinet. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref instant, il ne leur en avait jamais fallu plus pour se comprendre. Un sourire complice naquit sur leurs lèvres jumelles. Le jeune Malefoy serait consolé comme il le méritait. Les Gryffondor avaient remporté la coupe, ils avaient gagné bien davantage.


End file.
